


Fighting Feelings

by Hypercinthe



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Castle of Lions - Freeform, Coran being Coran, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Funny, Kisses, Long Awaited Kisses, M/M, Oblivious Klance, Plot convenience, Voltron, eventful hallways, food?, i think, keith being an embarassed bub, klance, lance realizing his fricken feelings, shallura - Freeform, sudden walk ins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-15 13:56:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8058967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hypercinthe/pseuds/Hypercinthe
Summary: In which Lance is trying to fight feelings he's having for Keith and gets into stupid situations because of it. Everyone bugs him about keith. Also hallways are quite eventful. Takes place in the castle of lions. Humour is a thing this fic has





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan fic ever so if you have any ideas for improvement please let me know and I will gladly listen! This started as a joke story for my friend but has turned out much longer than I expected it to. Oh well!

At the sound of an alarm clock Lance is abruptly woken. "Damn altean alarm clocks, they've got the most goddamn annoying noise in the whole universe!" He slams his hand around his side table until he finds the clock and manages to hit the OFF button. Literally rolling out of the bed, he slips into his blue lion slippers. Lance shuffles around to grab his blue housecoat. His room is dark in the early of the morning. Shuffling down the hallway, he makes his way out of his room and to the kitchen expecting to find Hunk smuggling half the fridge before the others got up-like he always does- but today Lance found himself standing in the quiet kitchen alone. He rubs his eyes and heads over to the fridge. Still half asleep, he opens the fridge and is blinded by the light hitting his face so early in the morning. He glances around the room to make sure he truly is alone before swiftly grabbing the carton of milk in front of him and chugging it. 

 

"What are you doing?" 

 

Lance spits out the milk in his mouth surprised by the voice. He wheels around to find the person he least expected up at this time, Pidge. 

 

"You're such a dork, you know that right?" Pidge jabs. They walk past the doors and head to the fridge, reaching by Lance to grab the orange juice. 

 

Lance wipes some milk off his chin and rests his weight on one of his hips."Well it's not my fault that the cups are so far from the fridge. My body just can't complete that function at 6:00am" Lance slides the carton back into the fridge. "So uh, what are you doing up this early? Usually we never see you till like 9:00 cause you're always working on some new stupid computer thingy." 

 

Pidge glares at Lance, he's hit a nerve (like usual). "I will have you know" Pidge starts "that I am working on a way to hack Galra technology in the hopes that I can get a prisoner log on my father and brother. You on the other hand," They turn to look at Lance with a smug grin on their face. "Wake up early so that you have more time to prepare for when Keith wakes up." 

 

Lance's turns away from the weird fruit he had been eyeing while "listening" to Pidge. his mouth now twisted into a frown "And what exactly is THAT supposed to mean?" He huffs. "Not my fault I want some time away from that guy every day. It's KEITH for gods sake, I don't know how you guys stand him. He's so stupid with his mullet and the way he walks" He begins to mock Keith by walking with his arms crossed and his bottom lip popped out."You know?Thinking he owns the place and don't get me started on his j-" He's stopped short when the kitchen door slides open. Shiro and Allura enter the kitchen continuing a conversation that's obviously been going on for awhile. "But honestly I don't know how you sleep under that sheet, I was dying from the heat" Allura says as she holds onto Shiro's robotic arm. She puts a hand on her forehead and pretends to wipe sweat off her face. "Well I mean I was hot too after we-" Shiro turns his face just in time to realize Allura and him are not alone like they thought they were. His eyes dart from Lance to Pidge. Both Allura and Shiro's faces turn a shade of red.

 

"Oh, um, uh good morning guys!" He waves as Allura lets go of his arm and steps away in embarrassment. She looks down at the floor. 

"And here we have the reason why I couldn't sleep. Next time stuff some pillows under the door ok?" Pidge says. They swiftly grab the glass of orange juice they poured, leaving the carton on the counter, then head past Shiro and Allura and out the door. 

 

Shiro and Allura stand there stunned as Lance slams his hand on the counter top and begins to laugh hysterically. "O-Ok hahahaaha in that ha-case I'm gonna leave you t-t-two alone, HAHAHA!" He leans off the counter and begins walking, holding his gut while laughing. He too heads for the door. "B-but I -uh ok ah..." Shiro starts obviously still flustered, but Lance is already past him and into the hallway. He walks past the many windows that show him nothing but stars, nebulas,distant planets and darkness. That was the beauty of this castle, the early mornings and night tell different stories every day. He chuckles to himself at the kitchen incident as he heads for his room. He turns the knob and his door slides open. He takes off his slippers and robe-placing the robe on the hook on the back of the door and the slippers at the foot of his bed. Tip-toeing on the cold floor now stripped of his slippers, he heads for the shower. He finds his phone and starts to play some music. He turns the handle in the shower and the water swiftly streams out. He slowly takes off his shirt and pants-feeling the aches and pains in each of his movements- and places them on the bathroom counter. The water felt good on his muscles from the battles in previous days. He leans one arm against the tile shower wall and let's the water engulf his face in warmth. 

 

3 songs in he finishes his shower. The room now filled with moist air, steaming up the large mirror that sits above the counter. Lance steps out of the shower and grabs the nearest towel. He rubs his hair almost dry with it then wraps the towel around his waist. As he watches the steam clear from the large mirror in front of him, he notices a large scratch on the left of his chest. Lance sighs "Well at least if this scars, I'll have something cool that Keith doesn't. " He heads into his room and slips into his usual blue and white shirt and his favourite pair of jeans. Catching the still early time on his alarm clock out of the corner of his eye, he decides to head for the training room. Seeing the time he doubted anyone would be in there. He swings his arm and grabs his green jacket that he left on the dresser next to the door and proceeds out of his room.

 

Lance heads back out of his room now feeling ready to start the day although quickly regretting taking a shower before training which earns him a self induced face palm. "Oh well, too late now I guess." After having another chuckle at the Shiro/Allura incident, Lance's mind starts to wander. What did Pidge mean by "You wake up early to prepare for when Keith wakes up?" I definitely don't do that. I get up early to avoid Keith, not think about him or anything...Besides its Keith. He wakes up with that stupid bed head of his where his stupid mullet just looks stupid. And his fucking black shirt that is WAY too small for him so you can see his muscles, and the way he always rubs his deep blue eyes and- WAIT WHAT THE FUCK.

 

Lance smacks himself on the cheek. "No! Brain no! I am not into Keith! I HATE Keith remember?!" 

 

He stops realizing he'd yelled that last sentence out loud. He lets out a sigh, good thing he was near the training room so no one could hear him. 

 

WRONG.

 

Lance turns the corner and walks past the large glass window showing the inside of the training room. And what does Lance see when he turns that corner? None other than fricken Keith himself. Keith's standing, back against the glass window. Lance's jaw drops. Keith rubs his finger on the end of his sword bayyard standing in front of him.

 

"So you're not into me, hey?"

 

Lance opens and closes his mouth trying to find the right words, but nothing finds it's way out other than a weird high pitched squeal. Keith pushes himself off the glass. He swings his sword bayyard over his back and walks towards a button on the wall. He presses the button and the door to the training room opens about 3 feet away from Lance. The normal sweaty scent of the training room fills the area around Lance. Not knowing exactly what he's supposed to do, Lance walks towards the door. Hesitating before stepping fully into the room. He enters. The door shuts behind him and seals itself shut. He leans himself on the wall with an outstretched arm. He purses his lips and looks around still searching for the correct words to explain his situation. "I um haha sorry that was just... A uh stupid comment, thinking out loud heheh." Lance begins. Keith-who has been eyeing Lance from the far wall of the room slightly confused, crosses his arms and a sly grin finds itself in his face. "Mmhmmm ah ok. I see. Well in that case I'm not into you either." Keith turns and goes to the control panel to turn on the battle simulator. Lance is so confused at this whole situation. 

 

"What do you mean 'in THAT case?'."

 

"I meant exactly what I said. Under these circumstances you've just made me aware of, I'm not into you just as you aren't into me." 

 

The simulator countdown starts. Lance glues himself to the wall by the door not wanting anything to do with the fight that's about to happen. He fixates his eyes on Keith who is currently taking a fighting stance. He finds his eyes going from his face down his perfectly built back and to his hips where they stay for what seems like centuries. Lance watches as Keith's hips sway as he shifts his weight from one foot to another. A sudden burning creeps up into Lance's chest. How he wishes he could put his hands down his back and- NO. HE CAN'T THINK LIKE THAT! Lance covers his face with his hands as the system countdown reaches ONE. The room erupts in energy and the gladiator appears in front of Keith. Keith launches towards the foe. Meanwhile Lance spreads his fingers and peers through them to watch the battle unfold. The gladiator takes a swing at Keith, he dodges by sliding under its blade. As he slides under, Keith manages to slice at the gladiators torso which takes a chunk of its HP. The gladiator turns and dashes towards Keith now with more determination then before, it jabs it's sword forward. Caught a bit off guard by the new found speed of his competitor, Keith just manages to duck out of the sword's path but not completely. The gladiator's sword catches Keith's red jacket and pins him to the wall. 

 

"What the hell?" Keith says. "End simulation!" 

 

Nothing happens. The gladiator begins to draw it's free arm back for another attack. "I said END SIMULATION!" Again there is no system response. Keith struggles to get out of his jacket, but the gladiator has him pinned. The gladiator's arm begins to swing down as it turns into a second sword . "END SIMULATION DAMNIT!" Keith screams. Moments before the sword reaches Keith, a loud clang is heard. The gladiator falls to its knees then fully onto the ground. Keith-wondering what the fuck just happened-looks up to find Lance triumphantly holding a garbage can. 

 

"Who knew a garbage can could do that much damage when you hit the guy on the head with it!"

 

Keith can't help but chuckle at what he just witnessed. Lance heads over to Keith, he sees him laughing. All he wants to do is freeze time so he can stay looking at Keith's smile forever. Lance kneels down so he's at eye level with Keith. "Having fun not being able to do anything? I think I might just leave ya here till the next guy spawns." He leans closer to Keith then mockingly sticks out his tongue. "When I get free from this fricken sword, I'm gonna kill you Lance!!" Keith struggles again to get out of the stupidly pinned jacket, but no such luck. Lance grins. He pushes himself up off of one of his knees. He strolls over to the control panel and places the garbage can down next to the console. Keith watches as Lance swirls his finger around the button to turn the simulator off as he taunts Keith. Lance, proud of his power over him at the moment. Lance looks over to Keith. Keith now sitting teeth gritted, is huffing as Lance's finger rests just millimetres from his freedom. 

 

"LANCE! THE LONGER YOU WAIT TO PRESS THAT BUTTON, THE WORSE I'M GOING TO BEAT YOU UP AFTER!!" Keith yells.

 

"Ok ok, as you request, your majesty." Lance curtsies then presses the "Button of Freedom" then dashes out of the room much more confidently then he walked in. 

 

Keith is released from the wall. He falls forward from his own weight. He watches the sword and gladiator disappear into pixels of nothingness. "Damn this simulator." He growls. Brushing himself off, he grabs his jacket from the ground and runs out the door in the direction Lance left.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance finds himself starting to accept his feelings for Keith. Hallway convos.

Lance walks through the corridor whistling, proud of how he solved he Keith situation and how cool he looked in front of him. Even if Keith did look cooler than he did when he was fighting that gladiator... No! He needs to stop thinking like this. Why do these feelings keep coming back? H-he can't like Keith.. No way. But these feelings are undeniable.. "I DON'T LIKE KEITH!" Lance slams his hand against the wall while shutting his eyes. The hallway echoes the thud. He hears a sudden crinkling of plastic. Lance opens his eyes. Looking up he sees Hunk stands a few feet away, holding a bag of chips, face full of crumbs. Hunk's face changes from surprise-from Lance yelling- to a devilish grin. 

"Suuure ok. Yeah I definitely believe that." Hunk stuffs another handful of chips in his mouth, he rolls his eyes, turns the corner and continues walking. 

W-what the frick Hunk, when did you get here?! And now you think I like Keith too?!" 

Hunk pops his head back around the corner. His expression goes stone hard as he tries to hide his laughs. "Ah no sorry, haha no you DEFINITELY hate Keith." He winks and laughs then heads on his way again. Lance bangs his head on the wall. "No I don't like Keith. That can't be a thing. Nope never happeni-" Suddenly Lance is tackled to the ground by none other than Keith. "WHAT THE FUCK KEITH WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Lance tries to push himself to his feet but Keith grabs the neck of his shirt and pulls him into a sucker punch."I TOLD YOU I WAS GOING TO KILL YOU ONCE I GOT OUT OF THAT SIMULATOR!" 

They roll down the corridor, fists flying, yelling the whole time. The two pull at each other's clothing, Lance lands a square hit right on Keith's nose. Keith lifts a hand up and cups it. Next thing Lance knew, Keith had punched him in the jaw. They both stop, each examining their new found injuries. Lance-who is on top of Keith-realizes he has an opportunity while Keith tends to his nose. Lance swiftly grabs both of Keith's hands and pins them to the ground by the wrist. 

"Now you can't punch me anymore." Lance adds triumphantly. He points a thumb at himself as he grins. 

He looks at Keith's hands he has pinned and notices the left is bloody. Looking down at Keith's face, he sees streams of blood coming from his nose.

"Well this fucking hurts." Keith scoffs.

They look at each other for a few moments till Lance looks away "And what exactly do you plan on doing now? Since you've already probably broken my nose why don't you go for my leg or something while you have the chance?" Keith says. He blows a piece of his bangs out of his face and lets his head fall to the side. The blood trickles down the side of his face and begins to drip on the floor. 

What the heck? He isn't even trying to get his arms out of my grasp.? Lance thinks to himself. 

Leaning closer to Keith's face -so that they can each feel each other's breath- Lance uses his free hand to turn Keith's now quite bloody face towards his. Keith's face flushes red in the sudden close contact. Lance contemplates what he's going to say. Do I tell him I've been having weird thoughts about him? No no that's weird he would never talk to me again. Besides does Keith even like guys? All these thoughts run through Lance's head so fast it sends him spinning. Keith watches as Lance fumbles with his thoughts. He looked kinda cute when he wasn't being annoying. 

Footsteps quickly become audible and out of no where, Allura and Shiro appear with Pidge trailing being them. Shiro and Allura stop in their tracks. Pidge runs blindly into Shiro's back. All three begin to try take in what exactly it is they're looking at. Lance is on top of Keith...Both of their faces are quite red and very close in that matter too. Also both are on the sweaty side. "Oh-I um.." Allura begins to blurt out, not really knowing how to take this situation. 

Pidge-who figured out what was going on first -squeezes through Allura and Shiro and positions themself in front of them. A bright light engulfs the hall *SNAP!* Pidge takes a picture and a large grin is visible over the top of their Polaroid camera. They run through Allura and Shiro again and clear the hallway in no time knowing damn well they're gonna get beat if they don't run. This whole thing happens in a matter of seconds which leaves everyone in the hallway unsure of what will happen next. Allura fiddles with her hair as she debates leaving or waiting for Shiro to speak. Shiro is stood with one hand on his hip and the other covering his face. Keith and Lance stay frozen, eyes wide, not knowing if moving is going to be a good thing or a bad thing.

"So you two are the rough and open type I see.." Shiro says, voice muffled by his hand.

This seems to be the cue for both boys to immediately stand up and separate. Keith puts his hand on his nose and turns his head to look at the wall while Lance puts his hands behind his back and looks at his toes. 

"This is not wha-..."It's not what it-" Looking at each other they finish. "What it looks like." Lance looks from the corner of his eye to and notices that Keith's face is still red. It's probably still from the fight, right? Keith looks at Allura and Shiro. He glances at Lance then heads down the hallway in the direction of his room. "Thanks for this Lance!" He calls and waves his bloody hand as he switches to cup his nose with the other. 

Lance, Shiro and Allura all stand awkwardly as Keith leaves the three to decide what do to next . Lance looks back at his toes while Shiro shrugs to Allura and gestures that she say something. Allura nods and then clears her throat to break the silence. Lance raises his head at the noise. 

"Well...As you know Lance, we are all completely fine with you being well.. Bisexual and all and well..." She looks to Shiro and rolls her wrist in gesture for Shiro to continue. "Oh and um well, going after Keith is totally fine but doing it in that way won't be good for your relationship or the castle."

Shiro finishes and laughs trying to not make Lance feel embarrassed on the subject. Allura smiles and claps her hands together. "You got that?" She winks and starts to walk past Lance. She stops and whispers into his ear. "From what I can see, your feelings aren't one sided." She gestures with her head to Shiro indicating it's time to go. Shiro takes notice and follows behind her. He also stops but instead puts a hand on Lance's shoulder and squeezes. He smiles then lets go of Lance's shoulder and jogs to catch up with Allura. The two continue their previous conversation as best as they can as to not make Lance suspicious of their current topic of speech. Again Lance is left alone in the corridor. He finally un-tenses and lets out a big breath of air. 

"Damnit, now what do I do?.." He thinks out loud. 

Lance finds himself with that burning sensation in his chest again. He has to talk to Keith. No, he NEEDS to talk to Keith. The feeling of want, wanting to know his feelings, is almost crippling. He starts walking, debating at every turn he can take on whether or not to not go see Keith. Each step feels as though his feet are cinder blocks, his hands start to become sweaty and he can feel himself getting anxious. The hardest part about having these feelings was not knowing what Keith was thinking. "I wish I could some how look into his mind so I could make the right choice." He thinks. Looking at the ceiling makes the journey to Keith's room easier. That way Lance doesn't have to see what disappointment and rejection might lie ahead of him. 

He snaps himself out of his self-loathing mood and puts his hand into a fist, now determined. "I'm going to tell Keith about these feelings, if he doesn't feel the same way I'm just going to have to get over it." But Lance knew that saying it would be a lot harder than doing it. The last little bit to Keith's room seemed to finish quickly and Lance found himself in front of Keith's door. The hallway suddenly became cold and a chill ran over Lance's back, making his hairs stand on end. The door was menacing to look at since it was what stood between Lance and the unknown. He lifts his arm, feeling as though he's moving in slow motion but he manages to knock. 

"Keith?" 

Lance can hear movement inside the room. He places his ear on the cool metal door while his right hand moves to rest on the doorknob. "Keith are you in there?" More movement. 

"L-L-Lance is that you? Don't come in." 

Why does Keith not want me to come in? Is he still mad at me? I don't care, I'm talking to him now or never.

"Keith I'm coming in, I need to talk to you." 

Lance swiftly turns the doorknob and swings the door open, practically slamming the other side of the doorknob into the wall. "LANCE I SAID DON'T COME-" Lance throws himself into the room and realizes immediately that he'd messed up. 

Keith is standing buck naked in the middle of the room, his quickly turning the colour of a tomato and his eyes wide as saucers. The corner of his mouth sits twitching as the red finds its way to his ears and neck. Lance stands with his hand still on the doorknob, he's frozen, unsure where to look or what to do. He feels a wave of heat surge up onto his face, plastering him in a prominent blush. "LANCE!" Keith quickly grabs a shirt that was thankfully near his feet and covers himself with it. Lance covers his eyes with his hand that was on the doorknob. He feels around blindly as he tries to close the door behind him. It closes with a THUD. "It's a little late to be closing your eyes, idiot." Keith yells, his voice engulfed in embarrassment. 

In the matter of seconds Lance had had his eyes open, he had got the full view. Keith's pale skin, his muscular arms, his fit slender body, his hips. Lance loved Keith's hips, he just wanted to touch them and rub his hands down Keith's beautiful back that was almost too perfect. And well also Keith's... member... Lance couldn't deny the half-boner that had begun to develop at the sight he just saw. 

Lance could hear Keith shuffling across the floor in the direction of the bathroom. He heard a door shut. "Ok you can open your eyes now, I have my clothes in the bathroom." Lance peers through his fingers before fully removing his hand from his eyes. He sighs, letting himself slide down against the door until he's sitting with his knees by his chin. He could hear Keith rummaging around in the bathroom getting dressed. Lance shakes his head trying to get the image of Keith changing out of his head, considering he was already on the excited side. 

Lance hears the noise of a lock opening and Keith opens the bathroom door. He has his shirt half on as he pulls it over his head while he opens the door. Lance looks out of the corner of his eyes and spots the six-pack he tried to forget seeing a few minutes ago. Keith turns towards Lance. He flips the bangs that had ended up covering his eyes from getting dressed. He scratches under his shirt and lets out a yawn that he hides behind a hand. 

"I'm begging you to never bring up this situation. EVER." 

Keith puts extra emphasis 'ever'. Lance notices that Keith's face still lingers with red. The two stay in silence. Keith is the first to break the silence. "So uh... What did you come in here to talk about. You seemed pretty intent on telling me about it since you busted your way into my room while I was changing." He laughs and tilts his head back. Lance sits in awe. Keith looks so perfect right now. Even when he was just standing around he looked perfect... "Helloooo? Lance?" Lance-aware of his surroundings again- stands up and dusts himself off. "I well...Wanted to tell you about some-" he searched for a word other than feelings. " things.." Very original Lance. "That have been going through my head lately." Keith rests his weight on one of his hips with his arms crossed on his chest. He raises one eyebrow in suspicion. "Ok, and what would those things and why are you telling ME out of all people?" Lance fumbles with his words, he feels his pulse going faster and faster. His heart begins to pound like a drum in his chest. The room starts to spin. 

"KEITH I-" The breath feels like it's being sucked out of him. "I LIKE YOU!" Lance grabs at the collar of his shirt, it feels like it's choking him. He manages to finish his final words. "A lot." 

Keith stands, shock all over his face. The red that had almost escaped his face returned in an instant. 

"I don't believe you."

Lance's jaw drops. He confesses his feelings to Keith and he doesn't even believe him?!! 

Lance stomps over to Keith, closing the distance between them in seconds. He grabs Keith's arms and turns him so they're facing each other. Keith whirls around in sudden confusion. "Lance what th-" Lance swiftly tilts Keith's chin upward as he leans in. Their lips touch, Lance can feel Keith's breath leave him in surprise. Lance moves his hands to Keith's back. Keith relaxes and pushes further into Lance, closing his eyes. He grabs Lance's jacket and pulls them as close as possible, gripping the fabric like it was the last thing he'd ever touch. The two are filled with each other's warmth, their adrenaline rushing and hearts pounding. Lance parts their lips, rolling off Keith's bottom lip slowly. This earns him a whine from Keith from the sudden parting. Lance lets his arm holding onto Keith's relax while still holding on. Keith opens his eyes and stares directly into Lance's. His eyes practically speaking for him

"Ok, now I believe you." 

Keith grins as he suddenly falls backwards onto his bed, pulling an excited Lance with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mind the kiss scene, never written anything like that before


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance and Keith start it off steamy. The others wonder where Keith and Lance are.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BAM kisses

Keith pulls Lance in close as Lance scrambles to find balance after being pulled down so quickly. Keith begins to kiss Lance now, more gently than the practical face smashing Lance previously initiated. They hold each other close, never wanting to part. Lance wraps his arms around Keith's waist as he sits up straight and leans his back against the wall. Lance presses his tongue through his lips as he begins to explore Keith's mouth. Keith presses Lance harder into the wall. He nips at Lance's lip, Lance inhales sharply. The room is hot with emotion. Keith pulls away, he licks his lips. He locks eyes with Lance, he smiles. Lance's face-which seconds before sat with a bottom lip pouted out- returns Keith's smile with a toothy grin. 

They sit in each other's arms. Lance leans his weight on his right side, he slides off the wall out of his sitting position and begins to fall down to the bed. They fall to the side, locked in an almost perfect slow motion movie scene. (Even though it only takes 2 seconds to hit the bed, it seems like a lifetime.) Lance stares at Keith, his hair flies around crazily as they fall. His smile still plastered all over his face as he starts to laugh at Lance's wide eyed stare that makes him look like an owl. They hit the bed and bounce a bit as the bed springs react to the two boys. Keith lays laughing as Lance wonders how the heck he ever thought he didn't want to be with the person in front of him. 

Lance can't help but crack a smile and begin laughing. Keith had a contagious laugh, Lance wondered why he didn't share it more. 

They laughed till they didn't remember what they were laughing at anymore, they both lay clenching their guts. Keith-who had managed to fall off the bed (which made Lance laugh even harder)- gets to his feet as he wipes tears from his eyes. Lance watches him as he lay trying to catch his breath, which hadn't returned since he touched Keith's lips. 

"I can't believe you kissed me you gangly idiot." 

Keith stands, his head turned down with a hand to his mouth, a red tinge still visible on his skin. HE'S SHY ABOUT ME KISSING HIM?! Lance props himself up on his elbow and smiles.

"Well if you weren't so damn attractive, maybe that wouldn't have happened." 

Keith turns away and glances at the clock on his dresser. He looks back at Lance who still boasts that silly smile of his. "It's already half past 10 Lance, we should probably get to bed or Allura will beat our asses for being tired tomorrow." Lance's smile turns to a grin as he makes a devilish face. 

"I know who's ass I wan-" He stops mid line. Did he just hear Shiro yell his name? Must've been a figment of his imagination...

Lance rolls onto his back and crosses his arms behind his head. Keith meanwhile makes his way over to his dresser where he starts to pull clothes out. "You can just sleep in my room tonight, here take some clean pajamas." He throws a dark blue shirt and some black sweatpants in Lance's direction. They land in a heap on Lance's face as he lays on the bed. "I'm gonna get changed, just close your eyes or something, ok?" Lance lays with the clothes still on his face and gives Keith a thumbs up. Lance takes in a warm breath as the smell of the clothes fill his nostrils. They smell just like Keith always does. A musty kind of smell-but never sweaty-, even considering the amount of time Keith spent training every day. Lance freezes, suddenly realizing that he's going to be spending the night in Keith's room! In Keith's bed! WITH KEITH!! His body stiffens. 

"Ok I'm done, you can look now."

Lance robotically moves the clothes off his eyes and sees a scruffy (cute) Keith standing in a black shirt and some grey pants. "You can get changed now, I'll go on the bed so you don't have me watching you haha." Lance pushes himself off the bed as Keith plops himself on the bed and rolls to face the wall. Lance-wondering why they didn't just use the washroom- stood in the middle of the room and began to get changed. He slipped off his jeans and pulled on the black sweatpants. They were about a size too small in length for Lance so they rode up his calve. The shirt on the other hand fit almost perfectly, except for it being a bit baggy around the arms. 

Lance throws his clothes in an unorganized pile that ends up by the door. He puts his hands on his hips and leans back as he stretches out his back, which was quite sore from earlier in the hallway. He strolls towards Keith who lays unsuspecting with his back turned to him on the bed. Lance rolls back onto the bed, the sheets shift under his movement. He flings his arm around Keith, who jumps as Lance touches him. Keith smirks as he turns under Lance's arm and nuzzles his face into Lance's chest. 

"You don't know how long I've wanted to do this for."

Keith's voice is muffled by Lance's shirt he gave him. The two lay on top of the covers, captivated in each other's warmth. Lance rests his chin on the top of Keith's head, he rubs Keith's back. "I've got to ask you, something." Lance almost whispers his sentence. Keith pokes his head up from Lance's grasp. "Mmmm-Ok go for it." Lance gulps as he turns to look Keith eye to eye. "How long have you had feelings for me...?" Keith purses his lips and raises an eyebrow as he thinks. "Remember when you said 'We make a good team' and then I cradled you in my arms?" Lance chuckles. "Well no I don't really remember that cause I passed out but yeah, Pidge and Hunk have told me about it." "Pretty much ever since then." Lance feels a warmth grow in his chest with this new found knowledge. 

"I've had feelings for you since the day we met, Keith." 

Keith's face flushes red. He grabs onto "Lance's" shirt and buries his head in it before looking up and popping a quick kiss onto Lance's lips. Before Keith knew it, he felt the sheets being torn from underneath his as Lance had thrown the covers all the way over their heads.

"Lan-" 

Suddenly the room went dark. Lance had clicked the switch for the lights that sat on the wall next to the bed. He wrapped his arms around Keith as they both let out a deep breath. "If we don't turn the lights off, Coran will bust in here thinking there's some lighting issue that won't allow you to turn the lights off or something. Not to mention Shiro would probably just waltz on in thinking you were up." Keith rolls over onto his left, still under Lance's arm. "Yeah I guess you're right. So um, good night then.." Keith trails off at the end of his sentence. "Goodnight Keith."

___________________________________________________________________________

Lance opens his eyes and finds the room dark, except for the the light coming from the hallway and the time on the alarm clock. He looks down at Keith who lay facing him with one arm under the pillow they shared. Keith let's out a heavy breath and shifts around in the sheet. His bangs are strewn across his face from sleep. Lance lays watching him, eventually moving closer as he felt the cool air of the room touch his face. Lance leans in and kisses Keith on the forehead. Keith slowly opens his eyelids, blinking a few times. He rubs his eyes then looks at Lance. He smiles.

"Morning." 

Keith rolls himself onto Lance(who was laying on his back). "Morning scruff bucket." Lance replies as he ruffles Keith's hair. He laughs as Keith attempts to blow the bangs off his face. Lance takes his hand and swipes the strands of hair out of Keith's face. Now out of his drowsiness, Keith climbs onto Lance and sits on his hips. Lance places his hands on Keith's hips. He smirks. "Whatcha planning on doing there Keith?" Keith leans in close to Lance. He kisses him. Slowly, passionately. Lance kisses back with just as much feeling. Lance can feel Keith's hands sliding down his sides. He stops at the bottom of his shirt. Keith pulls his lips just out of reach of Lance's. He whispers, just loud enough for Lance to hear him. 

"This." 

Keith begins to pull off Lance's shirt. Lance lets him, fully at his mercy. He lifts his arms off Keith's hips as he pulls the shirt off over Lance's head. He tosses it off the bed. Keith begins to kiss down Lance's neck as he lets his hands wander down his chest. Lance gasps under Keith's touch. Lance finds himself tugging off Keith's shirt now, he wanted to get closer to him. He can feel his boxers getting tighter the more Keith touches him. Lance whips Keith's black shirt across the room as he feels his heart start to pound. His hands slide down Keith's back as he pulls him closer. Keith kisses his way back up to Lance's neck. He nips at the exposed skin, Lance arches his back and lets out a low moan. 

"Keith-I" 

Keith places his lips back on Lance's continuing what he started. Lance's hands slide down past Keith's hips now as he begins to grind his own hips. Their breath grows heavy as they make out profusely forgetting everything but being with each other.

 

-Meanwhile-

Hunk sits at the dining table in the kitchen, poking at his morning goop with a fork. Pidge sits across from him typing away wildly on their computer. Allura and Shiro are talking over a cup of coffee at the counter near the fridge while Coran reads a newspaper he picked up from the last planet they visited. 

"Where the heck is Lance? He hasn't been up this late since the last time Allura rejected him." 

Hunk questions. Pidge looks up from their laptop. They push up their glasses which had slid down their nose. 

"Come to think of it, Keith is later than he usually is too." 

Pidge and Hunk give each other a look. They both know EXACTLY where they are. "They're totally together!!!" "Oh yeah, without a doubt." Hunk agrees. Coran looks up from his newspaper. He scrunches his face in confusion. "Now why on earth would those two be together? They despise each other more than Zarkon despises Voltron." Hunk holds his spoon in his hand and flings it around as he speaks. "Oh contrare Coran. I for a fact know that Lance has got the hots, for Keith." Coran throws down his newspaper. 

"WHAT?!"

Allura and Shiro stop their conversation at the sudden yelling. Pidge closes their laptop. "Maybe you should spend less time cleaning and more time paying attention to the lovers in this castle." Coran huffs and goes back to reading his newspaper. Allura interjects the conversation. "I'm sure that they were both just tired from training or something and slept in. I doubt that they'd realize their feelings for each other. Especially after all the bickering they do." Hunk shovels a spoonful of goop into his mouth. "I don't care what you say." He gulps down what's in his mouth. "But I'd bet any amount of money, or whatever the heck you guys use as currency out here, that Lance and Keith are together right now." Pidge nods their head. "I agree fully with Hunk." Hunk looks from Pidge to Allura. "Yes, see? Thank you Pidge." 

Shiro, who had been listening contently, chimes in. "I have to agree with Pidge and Hunk, Allura. The only other time I can think of that they were BOTH late for breakfast was when we found them cuddled up together in Keith's lion." Allura takes a sip of her coffee then places the mug that says "#1 Space Mom" down on the counter. She takes in a big breath and lets it out as she closes her colourful eyes. She opens them and claps her hands together. 

"They're probably just tired, honestly. You guys make a big deal out of little things." 

Pidge nudges Hunk's arm and whispers in his ear. "The real question is, who's room are they in?" Hunk grins as he puts his hand to his chin to think. After a few seconds he whispers back. "I'd bet almost anything on Keith's room. Lance would be too embarrassed about his messy ass room to let Keith in." Pidge nods in agreement. Alurra claps her hands together. "Why don't we be kind to them and make them breakfast in bed? It'll be a treat just this once. Then we can go to deliver the food to their rooms while also proving they're in THEIR OWN rooms and SEPARATE." 

Coran flies up off the couch at the words mentioning cooking, runs to the stove and immediately begins cooking. "Don't you worry paladins! You'll have the most nutritious breakfast you've ever had." He turns and points a thumb at himself and winks. "Made by yours truly." Which earns the most un-thrilled "Yay..." From everyone in the room. 

Coran cooks away, oblivious to the fact that everyone is dreading what he's preparing for Lance and Keith to eat. He twirls around after finishing many preparations involving chopping, boiling and some weird Altean cooking methods too. Coran stands holding two silver trays with many bright coloured foods on them. Some blue-ish/ purple spaghetti looking things in bowls with some orange flat pancakes topped with what Hunk assumed were fruits. Shiro grabs one tray and Allura grabs the other. They all head out into the hall. 

"So who's room are we going to first?" Shiro asks.

Coran holds up a hand. "Well logically we should head to Keith's since it's the closest of the two rooms." Allura nods in agreement which earns mischievous giggles from Hunk and Pidge. Shiro ignores the laughs and starts walking. "Alright Keith's room it is. Looks like Lance will have to deal with slightly cold food." 

The groups heads down the hallway as Pidge and Hunk determinedly tell Allura that they won't even have to go to Lance's room. She waves them off, telling them not to be so ridiculous. Shiro on the other hand is explaining to Coran that Lance is bisexual, which apparently Coran was completely oblivious to. 

They arrive at Keith's room-food still steaming. "Should we even knock? If Keith's sleeping he probably won't even hear the noise." Allura suggests. "Depends on if you wanna see Lance and Keith now or later." Pidge adds. Allura shakes her head. "Don't be silly there's no way they're in there together. Hunk, the door please?" Hunk turns the doorknob and pushes the door open for Allura who sweeps into the room with her tray.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking a long time for chapter 3! I'm hoping chapter 4 won't take me as long to write.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doors are opened, food is eaten, hands are held.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long with this and for it being so short. I hope my ending suffices.

Lance tugs at Keith's grey pants as Keith kisses Lance's neck. He continues to pull them down, exposing Keith's burgundy boxers sitting low on his hips. Keith lets out a whine as Lance continues to grind his hips under him. Lance kicks the sheets that were bunched up at their feet and they limply fall to the floor next to the bed. He begins to pull his slightly small black sweatpants off himself when suddenly the door smacks open. Lance and Keith whip their heads in the direction of the door.   
__________________________________________________________________________________________

Allura stands with a tray full of colourful food in her hand. She unknowingly turns into the room and finds herself looking at the exact thing she denied being possible. The heads of Shiro, Coran, Pidge and Hunk pop around the doorframe. Hunk and Pidge high five each other and start to cheer while Coran starts to walk away whistling. Allura grips tightly onto the silver tray and scrunches up her face. Lance and Keith still lay half naked on the bed, in almost the same situation they had faced yesterday in the hallway. Keith turns down to look at Lance, who returns his nervous stare with an embarrassed grin. Allura sets the tray of food down on the dresser next to the door as Shiro enters quickly and does the same. She turns to the boys, opens her eyes, nods her head, then exits the room, along with Shiro, with no words spoken. The door closes and the short silence is filled with calls from Pidge and Hunk. "Get some Lance!" And "They're definitely bonding now!" Both comments ended with a whack on the head by Shiro as he passed between them.

Other than snickering from Pidge and Hunk, the group of 5 walked silently in the direction of the kitchen. Shiro clears his throat and everyone turns their heads towards him. 

"Well I think these two days have been more eventful for those two than all of our battles with Zarkon combined. " 

Everyone laughs but Allura-who is determined to keep her regal reputation. She walks ahead of the group talking long strides and no notice of the comments behind her. Coran on the other hand was more worried about Keith and Lance not eating his food right away.  
__________________________________________________________________________________________

Keith lets out the breath he had unknowingly been holding in since the door opened. He flops down onto Lance. Lance embraces Keith, feeling his warmth on his now exposed skin. 

"We just can't seem to get a break, hey?" 

Lance chuckles at his own line. Keith plays with the hairs that lay over his eyes. "You're right with that one. Also why the hell didn't we lock the door." Keith looks up to Lance who just shrugs and turns his head to look at the clock on the side table. "Well I mean, it's not like I expected I'd wake up like this today. So that thought didn't cross my mind." Keith gives Lance a look that said "Oh REALLY now?" Lance cracks under his own lie and grins. "Who am I kidding, I DEFINITELY thought about waking up like this." Keith glances at the clothes that lay on the floor, along with the sheets, before slowly getting off of Lance and pulling up his grey sweatpants. He walks to the middle of the room where his black shirt lay, his own body heat still sensible on it. Keith pulls the shirt over his head and brushes off the dust that found its way onto the fabric from the floor. 

Lance flops around on the bed as he tries to pull up his pants without getting up from a laying position. Keith walks over to the dark blue shirt that lay next to the dresser and picks it up. Lance finishes pulling up the pants and makes his way to Keith. He drops his head as Keith puts the shirt over his head. Lance pops his arms into the sleeves then swiftly pulls Keith closer by the hips. Looking down at Keith this morning made him excited for the days to come, with whatever they may bring. May that be good or bad. He plants a gracious kiss on Keith's lips then one on his nose, which makes Keith take a step back in surprise. They smile at each other, moving into a hug. Lance reaches one arm out of the hug and stretches to reach a pale blue biscuit that sat on the silver tray on the dresser near him. He brings it to his mouth and takes a bite. Keith looks to the platter. 

"Ah that's right, we should probably eat this stuff before it gets even colder." 

He grabs the untouched tray next to Lance's and moves to sit cross-legged on the floor. Lance grabs his tray and sits across from him. The food actually wasn't terrible, even though it was on the cold side. Neither of the two could recognize everything that was on their plate although some items looked familiar. The blue biscuit was one of those items. Coran had made a batch of them to eat with his "Mystery Soup" one night. The soup itself was horrid, but the biscuits were blissful. Hunk had said they tasted like the buttery-cheese biscuits they could get from the Academy's cafeteria back on Earth. At the time Lance had shot down that idea, but as he sit munching on the biscuit he had to admit, Hunk was right on with that guess! 

They sat eating on the floor, perfectly content in the silence they created. Keith finished off the last of his breakfast as Lance stood up with his now empty tray. Keith quickly follows, not willing to be beat in eating breakfast the fastest. 

"We should probably head to the kitchen and face the onslaught of Hunk and Pidge earlier rather than later." 

Keith gulped down the remainder of food in his mouth.

"Don't forget getting there before Coran cooks up a 'I'm sorry I walked in on your intimate moment' meal." 

With that sudden motivation, Lance opened the bedroom door and grabbed the trays that he stacked on top of each other. The hallway hit them with a chill in the air, not present in the bedroom they were in seconds before. Keith walked forward while wrapping his arms around himself, no longer wrapped in Lance's warmth. 

The door closed with an easy click, Lance jogged a few steps to catch up with Keith. He hesitated. Should he reach for Keith's hand like he wanted to? Or would Keith not want that? In the end he just let his hand fall to his side, swinging with the momentum of his walking. Keith had moved from a self-hug, to shoving his hands in the pockets of his sweatpants. Lance looked down at him. So much had happened between them in the past day, it seemed more like years. Most of it was still incomprehensible, but he didn't care. The feeling he got being with Keith, touching Keith, made him feel as though he were on clouds. Keith looked up at Lance and gave him a quick smile. (Something Lance had started to notice him doing more of for the past month or so.) Lance returned the smile. He felt butterflies flutter in his stomach as their hands brushed together as they fell into step together. Keith didn't pull away, and neither did Lance. Instead, they intertwined their fingers slowly together. 

They neared the entrance to the kitchen, stopping far enough away from the doors so that they didn't open automatically. Lance glanced to the side. He spots the windows he had seen the many days he spent in the castle, but now with a new meaning. The meaning of something new and unexplored. Tearing his eyes away from them, he looks to Keith who stands studying Lance's face. Lance didn't know exactly what they were together, and he figured it may take time to find out. Their status didn't matter right now. All Lance cared about was being with Keith.

"Ready?"

Keith questioned, snapping Lance out of his thoughts. 

"Ready."

Lance squeezed Keith's hand as they stepped towards the kitchen, their adventure just beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading my Fic! I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading this! I hope you enjoyed it. If you ever repost this please credit me: hypercinthe


End file.
